The Color Blue
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters Tom Riddle finds his life in shambles as a vision from his past re-enters his life without him remembering who she really is, will fate have their negativities cancel out or will the both of them end up in flames. Written in alternating point of views between the two characters. Odd Chapter- Tom Even chapters- Ciara
1. Different

Chapter One: Different

I glared out the grimy window, fingering the Head Boy badge that came with my letter from Hogwarts. "It's the thing you've always dreamed of, Tom." I spoke, externally mocking myself. With a scoff I threw it into the corner of my room, near my pile of books and other miscellaneous magical world items. I glided over to my bed and lay in the moth eaten sheets earlier then normal because perhaps I would have some escape in sleep from the place that I was sentenced to. . I buried my face into the pillow that reeked of mold, looking for something more in life then loss, but alas, I only found myself in the beginnings of a coughing fit. I wasn't aware that I had fallen asleep until I was waking up as the sun filtered through the layers of dirt and dust that clouded my closet of a bedroom. There was a knock on the door before it clicked open and the head mistress walked in, sitting gently next to me. "Tom, it's time to get up," She patted my back gently, trying to be courteous, knowing that sleep was an unusual occurrence whenever I was home for the summer holidays."

"No."

"But you must eat something, you've been here for a week and your plates have been coming back full every day."

False affection and worry filled her voice and my temper was igniting in my stomach; this woman needed to leave. "I don't need _you_, an insolent woman who is forced to _care _for me to interrupt my days anymore then necessary. No mind your back when you walk out of the door, miss." She stormed out like they all did, and I heaved a sigh of relief. _"7 weeks, Tom and you can go back." _I thought to myself as I fell back into the black abyss that was my own mind.

Seconds ticked by like hours, but not soon enough was the summer over. The secondary mistress sat next to me in the cab sent from the Ministry of Magic on our way to King's Cross Station. The ride was silent but the tension was as thick as tar, a feature that I chose to remain ignorant to. When the car halted, I collected my things and was stopped only by a hand over mine, "I signed your papers saying you can stay at the school during breaks this year, the head mistress disagreed but I signed them anyways, I hope some peace will come of that." I tugged my hand away with muttered thanks as I threw my things onto a trolley and marched down to platform 9¾.

Booth after booth, students had already piled into the cars, filling them to the maximum. With a growl I went to open the door to the booth closest to the luggage car, hoping to find it empty. Dismally it was locked, and the shutters were drawn. "Bloody hell." I cursed and turned away.

"I suppose all the other booths are filled for you to even come near _mine_?" A voice sounded from behind me.

"Well miss, I was _entirely _uninformed that the booths carried name tags." I spat, turning to face her while she rebutted.

"Only if you are the most infamous witch of the school, do you own public things."

The girl that now stood before me was fantastically beautiful, with deep brown waving hair and bright eyes, and I found myself staring for a moment, but a moment was long enough for her to notice.

"Hey kid!" She snapped breaking my gaze. "If you really need a seat, I've got an open one; just don't stare at me like I'm something that needs immediate devouring." She walked into the booth, leaving the door ajar. Dumbfounded by her audacity, I followed her in mechanically and shut the door behind me.

With a wave of her hand she clicked the lock shut and sat down soundlessly, her feet moved gracefully up onto the rest of the bench in front of her, while she leaned into the wall that the door was attached to. "You don't have to stand, but if you intend on doing so then feel free."

I threw my bags onto the shelf above the window and glanced down at the table beneath it and admired her first-hand selection of books, which to my surprised delight included; _Magick Moste Evile_, _Secrets of the Darkest Art_, _Moste Potente Potions_, and other books that were written in a language foreign to me. Before I could attempt the titles, they floated up onto the shelf and into the girl's bag. "You have courage to be looking through my books, sir."

I sat down on the unoccupied bench and sent her a glare, "What makes you so conceited? I've never even seen you walking about Hogwarts."

She laughed, a haunting sound that sent a chill throughout my body, as she stood and approached me, her face inches from mine, "Just because you don't see me, does _not_ mean that I'm not there, Mr. Tom Riddle." This girl was unbearable. I grabbed her arms and stood up, towering over her, her electric blue eyes meeting mine, but unwavering.

"You are intolerable and if there was any other place to sit, be sure that it would be as far away from you as possible. I'll be sure to put you on my list of students to be overly cautious of as Head Boy." Another haunting laugh resounded from her chest. "What is so comical in this situation?"

The laugh stopped and she looked me in the eyes, her expression utterly emotionless, and her eyes black with fury. In an instant I was propelled back onto my seat. "Of course they gave you the position in your sixth year, but for your information, I'm the female Ravenclaw prefect." She sat down silently and turned away from me. "Now you know why no one sits with me."

An hour ticked by in silence, I, Tom Riddle, had no idea what to say next. Eventually the girl's breathing evened out and I took my wand from my pocket and whispered "Imperio". She took a sharp breath in as the curse took effect.

"Speak but do not wake." I commanded. "Tell me your name and your year."

"Ciara Helena Linday- fourth year Ravenclaw prefect" She muttered in her sleep.

"Tell me why you have such dark magic books." I inquired, also wondering how she could even get her hands on them, seeing as I didn't even have that luxury.

"They suit their owner." Her answer was an intriguing puzzle that needed to be solved so I continued on with my commands.

"Tell me what you have done that is evil." Her next statement filled me with a familiar emotion of loss and pain as though she were pressing it out in her barely audible words.

"I killed my parents and my little sister with wordless and wandless magic."

"Tell me where you stay, if you have no family." I hoped she did not face the same fate that I did, though my fears were only confirmed when she stated the name of another orphanage that lie across town from mine. "Do not remember this but you are freed from the curse and wake when you please." For a moment she stirred in her sleep and a grimace came across her face and for a split second I wondered what she was dreaming about, then again I realized that I shouldn't be concerned with that or any of the other things that I felt the need to curse out of her.

There was something about her though, I couldn't figure out. Was I actually afraid of an insignificant fourth year? The idea was blasphemous, the Dark Lord was afraid of no witch or wizard that walked the planet. After the ride was over, I swore that I would never associate with this girl on my own free will that did not end in her punishment.

Though she was beautiful, and obviously a rare personality: all of her shades of blue needed to be squashed.


	2. The Heir

Chapter Two: The Heir

He had been snooping around inside my head while I was sleeping; there was no doubt about it. Oddly enough though, I wasn't worried about it, there wasn't much that he could get out of me that I wouldn't have willingly divulged if he had only asked. I woke up about halfway through the train ride and found him staring at me again; internally I rolled my eyes at the typical reaction when teenage boys saw me, and I don't say that to be conceited, though that's exactly what he would have said about me had I voiced my opinions.

I knew a good amount of information about the boy sitting across from me, though he knew very little if anything important about me. Power radiated from him and though I was not afraid, I was if anything challenged. He had always tried to undermine me, whether he remembered it or not. His eyes met mine, and it was the first time I noticed it but his eyes were a dark shade of sapphire, to the point where they were almost black, but I made no comment, nor expression that revealed my jealous thoughts. I turned away my gaze and stood to get my robes from my bag.

"What are you doing?" He said, a bit of what I detected to be curiosity and annoyance in his voice.

"Being mindful of my surroundings and getting my robes to get changed into before we arrive at the school which I expect to be soon, you ought to do the same." I pulled my wand from my boot and laid it on the table beneath the window. As I was laying out my robes, I noted a peculiar silence, "Something on your mind, Tom?" I voiced sarcastically.

"Your… Wand…" He spoke, awe clouding his true feelings.

"Yes what about it?" I kicked off my shoes and took off my cerulean turtleneck, leaving on my white tank-top before slipping into my white blouse, before turning to see his hand hovering over it. "You may touch it." Surprised at my own words, I sat back down.

He grabbed the handle delicately and ran his hands over it. "Ebony wood with… What core?" He looked up at me expectantly, a side of Tom that I have never seen before.

"Acromantula and basilisk venom," His hands caressed the tip and the base of the handle, each inlayed with diamond cut crystals. "The purest quartz that is known to man, with no defects, is what you seem to be admiring."

He put the wand down and looked back up to me with an unreadable gaze, "It is beautiful." He turned his gaze away and I turned around, pushing away the flashbacks of my mother when she was alive and well. I slipped my gray skirt over my leggings and then pulled them off, replacing them with my blue knee highs. He cleared his throat, "Would you like me to stand outside while you change?" I sat down, slipping into my blue vest and pushing through the bronze buttons.

"Considering the fact that I'm already changed, you don't have to." I leaned over and tied my shoes. When I looked back up I noticed that he was already in his robes, and fumbling with the tie. "Guess I'm not the only one with tricks up my sleeves?" He scoffed an unpleasant but bearable sound.

"I'm more powerful then you could ever be, silly little girl." I snatched the tie from his hands, wrapped it around my neck and tied a perfect knot, before handing it back to him.

"Is that why you felt the need to snoop around in my head while I was sleeping?" Mr. Riddle was silent for the duration of the trip.

The train slowed and eventually stopped and I collected my bags, and Tom did the same, though we walked out of the train together, we parted at the Thestral carriages without another word.

Dinner passed as though nothing were different from the last meal we had here. At the end of such, I gathered up the students of my house, and led them to the Ravenclaw tower on the west side of the castle. Once all the students were inside, I left Alexandra to deal with the rest of orientations while I fled to my sanctuary.

I closed my eyes and walked through the door to the Room of Requirement, taking in the silence. I imagined a plush couch and a nice fire and they were adequately supplied when my eyes reopened. I curled into the cushions of the couch and let sleep roll over my mind.

_I clutched the rag doll I held in my hand, as I walked through a set of large oak doors. A boy met me at the door while the police officer that I was with went to talk to an older looking woman behind a desk. The boy had jet black hair and dark eyes, the color unintelligible. He smiled an evil smile and I shivered, but followed him as he led me out of the big room and into a smaller one down a hall filled with doors. He grabbed my doll when everyone was out of sight._

"_What's this silly girl? Your dolly?" He pulled a loose string and one of my doll's seams split and my bronze and sapphire locket fell out of it, which he picked up curiously, examining the front. "This is mine now." I reached for it but he drew back and then his hand came whipping across my face. "Stupid girl, you don't take things from Tom Riddle!"_

I woke up with a gasp, and noticed that the fire by my feet was out and I figured it was well past curfew. I slipped my prefect badge from my pocket and pinned it to my robes before leaving my sanctuary and heading out towards the dormitories.

I kept my head low, and stayed close to the walls. I realized that there was someone else walking about when I ran into them head first, the two of us falling on the floor chaotically.

"Ciara Linday!" Minerva McGonagall yelled. "What are you doing out at this late hour?"

"I could say the same to you Minerva." She growled in an attempt to scare me off but I laughed and simply walked away from her and towards the door.

I knocked once and the eagle whispered.

"What came first the phoenix or the flame?"

I answered quickly, "A circle has neither a beginning nor an end, dear eagle."

"Ah, so the heir of Ravenclaw has returned again this year."


	3. Almost

Chapter Three: Almost

"Ah, so the heir of Ravenclaw has returned again this year."

It couldn't be… I scrambled back to the Slytherin tower, and slid down the railing to the common room to find Marcus snogging a first year as he normally would. "Marcus," I grabbed his tie and tugged it back, "Assemble the knights for an emergency meeting in my room." He pushed out of the girl's grasps and ran to the doors of my followers.

"This is not happening." I muttered as I ran out the door and up the few staircases to the Head Boy's quarters. I bolted into the bedroom section of the apartment and fumbled around in my bags for the locket. My hands touched the silky metal and I pulled it out of the depths and laid it in my palm. The eagle and the snake entwined dangerously in bronze over the sapphire cover. "Open." I whispered in parsletongue and the locket clicked open, and a letter unfolded itself and laid in my lap. The first line was all I needed to realize who I met on the train, "_Dearest Ciara…_"

The knights stood around me as I read the letter out loud.

"_By the time you are reading this, you must have discovered who your ancestor's life long love was. He was the one who sealed the locket and I am overjoyed at the idea that to be reading this you must have had someone show you how to speak the language of the serpents. Congratulations on all that you have accomplished in life and happy 16__th__ birthday my sweet granddaughter. By now the heir of Slytherin has too returned to Hogwarts and he shall make a great ally for you my darling, but he is cunning so beware his pursuits."_

"What should we do now, Lord." Marcus asked, his head bowed towards me.

"Make sure no harm comes of this girl, until I say otherwise."

I crawled in bed after my friends of sorts had left, and as I lay there staring at the green tapestry on the windows, I heard a misty voice call out my name. "Tom…" I brushed of the feeling until the words came in parsletongue. "History has no beginning and no end, so it shall repeat until fate can be true as it should have been in the first place." With that, I passed out uncontrollably.

"Tom, it's time for breakfast." Myrtle called.

"Stupid mudblood" I groaned before slipping out of my bed and onto the floor. I changed my robes and walked outside the room, glad she had already left. I sauntered down the hall quickly, a hunger for more then food lurching in my stomach. I gripped the locket in my hand tightly as I twisted down the steps, getting a bit dizzy by the end.

I was within arm's reach of the door to the Great Hall when a blurred form came at my side pinning me to the stone walls, a knife fixed on my throat. "What did the voice say?" A familiar voice demanded. Ciara had her hand fixating a knife on my jugular while the other did a great job at holding my throat flush to the stone wall. Her eyes were as black as night.

The sight of her blankness, terrified me, and I was stunned for a moment, but I heard footsteps sounding awfully like Dumbledore's about to round the corner, so I acted as quickly as I could.

I spun the two of us around, forcing the knife out of her hand, and hiding it my robes. I pinned her to the wall, with one hand entwined in her hair. Her eyes softened back to the crystal color that they should be. I twirled my hand around to get a better grip in her hair, bloody hell it was like silk. Her eyes met mine and in that split second, a warm feeling spread from my hands to my feet, I glanced down at her lips. I slipped the knife into my pocket and traced them delicately as the footsteps grew dangerously near the corner behind us.

She tilted up her chin to my lips as they almost instinctively connected with hers, my hand sliding down to her delicate neck. Heat raged throughout my body as I wound my hand from her neck to around her waist, pulling her into my chest, sliding my tongue hungrily over her lips and they parted ever so slowly but just as they did… "Mr. Riddle and Ms. Linday! 10 points from each of your houses! You two should both be setting a better example for your fellow students!" Mrs. Garofalo yelled.

I pulled my lips from Ciara's reluctantly, but kept my hand in her hair and my arm around her waist. Mrs. Garofalo left with haste, sure to tell headmaster. "The voice said, 'History has no beginning and no end, so it shall repeat until fate can be true as it should have been in the first place.'" I dug for the locket in my pocket and the knife split open my hand, and I launched it out of my robes and held it gingerly, letting go of Ciara entirely.

She took my hand in hers and gently laid her lips upon the cut and whispered one word that I could not make out. My hand tingled for a moment, but when she pulled away, the cut was gone and within a moment, so was she.

I tried to follow her as she spiraled around through the castle but I ended at a dead end, though I was sure I had not lost her from my sight. I walked up and down the hall a few times, thinking only of how, I should really talk to her. Then a door appeared in front of me, and I walked in it.

I was met by an enraged girl and a swift hand across the cheek. "Tom Riddle you are a DESPICABLE excuse for a human being! How DARE you kiss me and cost my house ten points." Ciara summoned the dagger from my pocket and pointed it at me. "You have ruined my life since the day I met you, and I thought you had changed from the creature you once were!"

Anger replaced the unknown emotion all throughout me. Power tingled at my fingertips begging to be used, begging to kill her for exploding like this.

"Give me my locket back you thief!" She yelled, her eyes turning blacker and blacker by the second.

"I have nothing of yours, I don't know you!"

She charged at me, her remarkably strong arms pushing me directly into the wall behind me. I refused to be manhandled so with all of my strength, I picked her up by the hips and threw her down onto the floor, sitting on her thighs, so she couldn't move. One of her hands broke free and she raked her nails across my cheek. I pinned her arm back behind her head and she twisted beneath me and managed to throw me off of her. She stood firm and strong maybe twenty feet away, waiting for me to make the next move. My vision tinted red and I ran at her full forced and pinned her body against the vanishing cabinet, my hands on her neck. She clawed at my hands, but eventually the lack of oxygen got to her and her form fell limp against mine. I held her there for a minute, still blocking her airways until something called from my chest that I was killing her.

I let go and her body collapsed against mine. "No…" I held her neck softly with the hand that had just been strangling her. "No… No… No…"

To my left there was a blue chaise lounge, with black pillows. I carried her over and gently lay her down there. Her breathing faltered for a moment, and I laid my head on her sternum, worried that I had killed her already. The thought of her dead washed over me immensely in a way that I can not describe.

Something was ripped out of me at that moment, and I stared down at the girl beneath me who wasn't breathing anymore. I laid my lips on hers softly, as a sick apology but as they touched, she took a sharp intake of breath, and coughed.

"Tom…" She whispered semi-conscious. "I want to hate you…"

"You don't have to, Ciara. We can be unstoppable if we stop fighting each other."

"Since when do you care…? You don't even have a heart…" Her words struck me at the core, and the thought that she was upset by me made me want to puke. I grabbed her hand and drew small circles on the back of it, as I began to remember the girl that lay, almost dead, in front of me.


	4. Revenge

Chapter Four: Revenge

After speaking, unconsciousness slowly but steadily took over my body. I fell asleep with the rhythmic stroke of Tom's thumb against the back of my hand. I could have prayed to gods that I don't believe in for a peaceful sleep, but I already knew that even if I was not available to the conscious world, there would be no luxury in my cursed life.

"_Oh Cissa?"_

_Tom waved my teddy bear in front of my face, teasingly, his eyes glowing red, a sight very common to me. "Give it back!" I shouted. He only glanced at it maliciously as the tail started to smoke. I kicked him in the shin and he dropped the bear which I quickly hugged into my body. _

"_You're stupid girl!" He shouted, "You may have powers stronger then most but not me!" He sent me flying across the room without a single touch. The impact of the wood floor to my back was great, but I knew that if I let out more then a whimper the more hurt I would be. A soft groan escaped my lips, my breathing becoming labored because of extremely sharp pains on my left side; surely a rib had cracked. I tucked my knees into my chest, trying to protect what little bit of my security I had left. _

_Tom returned the kick, but twice as hard. A shriek escaped my mouth as my bear combusted into bright blue flames with another malicious laugh from Tom. It hovered in the air about six inches from me, slowly burning. Tears streamed my face as I watched the ashes slowly flake to the ground. He finally let me be when there was nothing but a pile of dust in front of me sure to be swept away by the wind that leaked through the windows in the orphanage._

A voice called to me though it sounded as if I were underwater, leagues away from the one who called out to me. "Ciara!" Something warm slithered across my cheek and then returned to my hand. Everything stopped for a moment and the world was still. "Cissa…?" The voice asked, slowly and unsure.

I bolted up wards and tried to run, Tom's voice from all of my nightmares floating back to me. I came face to face with his sapphire eyes, and if he hadn't taught me well enough through pain, I would have screamed. With every bit of muscle I had, I shoved away from him, breaking the grasp his hands had on mine and bolting away. I didn't get far because there was suddenly a great weight on top of me and I crashed down into the floor. My old injuries throbbed in remembrance. "You can't hurt me anymore!" I yelled blindly, somewhere finding the physical strength to throw him off of me.

Scrambling to my feet, I did the one thing that had proved well for me. I ran. The further I ran into the Room of Requirement, the safe I felt though I could hear heavy footfalls behind me. I ducked into a vanishing cabinet that was shabby and in great disrepair. My forehead found my knees and I curled into the secure little ball that I had grown used to finding in times of pain. My mother's voice floated to my ears, like it did when I was an infant and she would sing to me.

"_Be there the eagle that soars through the sky, hiding from creatures like you and I. Beware of the serpent who treads in the dust, bearer not of knowledge but only of lust. Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children might not breathe again_."

I must have been singing aloud because the door creaked open, but I remained still, singing the song that has slowly become a part of me. The world was black around me and the one thing that came through all the blackness was the voice, his voice.

"Ciara… I'm so sorry… I wish," He paused and sighed, "Can I make it better in any way?"

I shook my head as a simple reply. "I… I-I-I-I… I…" Stuttering into my knees, I paused trying to hold myself together, the flip side of sanity looming in front of me. "I can't be close to people… Because… of…"

"Because of what, Ciara? Please tell me!" He begged.

"You…" I looked up at him, the world fading back to me for only a moment before the emptiness settled in my stomach. "You."

Before I could rationalize what I was doing I sent him flying across the room in the opposite direction. His third rib on the left hand side snapped, like mine had. I glared at his right wrist and shattered three bones in his hand and a few in the wrist as well. "You feel _that_, Tom?" I kicked his shin bone into two pieces. He groaned and gasped in pain. "How about this?" I picked him up by the shirt collar and threw him down onto the floor. I turned to leave and stopped after a step, not turning around. "Oh…" He started to scream. "How could I forget the _burns_?" A malicious laugh slipped between my teeth.

I fell to floor, the dark power satisfied in its horrid revenge.


	5. Lost in You

Chapter Five: Lost in You

I'm not sure how long I laid there mangled and disfigured. The skin on my palms was still tingling from when they had been on fire. She had power; there was no doubt about it. I thought to the multiple ribs she had cracked, the broken wrist and hand, the chipped vertebrae, the burns, the hidden cuts and so much more that she had inflicted with her subconscious. Each of the injuries triggered a memory, triggered an image of me inflicting the wounds to her in the same fashion so many years ago.

She laid in a heap on the floor, still humming the tune that lead me to find her in the first pace; a haunting melody that was more or less the call of a siren. I slowly sat up, cradling my wounds at first but forcing myself to ignore the pain. I got a bit of what I really deserved. I treated an angel like dirt, no not an angel, but an eagle. I treated a glorious eagle like the dirt that I was forced to tread upon.

Disregarding the searing pain, I tried to stand. Forcefully I was reminded that my shin had been snapped and I toppled to the floor. I heaved in a deep breath to avoid screaming again and pulled my wand from my robe pocket and healed my broken bones quickly before standing again.

With newfound strength and courage, I walked over to where her body lay motionless, gently collecting her into my arms. She was remarkably light, as though her bones were made of paper. I walked around the room, trying to find something to lay her down on that wasn't the floor. After all the abuse I had put her through it was the least that I could do. The room met my needs and at the next corner I turned there was an ebony wood framed bed with a canopy and curtains the color her eyes with intricate patterns that reflected my own. The plush blankets were the opposite, and I laid her down softly, propping her up on a pillow.

"For almost a century I have waited for the return of an heir," Came a whisper on the wind that sounded more like tinkling chimes then a voice. I turned quickly to see the Gray Lady. Ciara's ancestor looked down at the unconscious girl, and a frown came across her face before she turned to me. "Her magic is stronger then her body, like my mother's." A tear sparkled down her translucent cheek and she turned away to wipe it.

"What does that mean?" I tilted my head in curiosity.

"If she is not cautious in her magical expenditures, when she duels, or battles, the wordless magic can kill her if she uses too much of it at once." Helena exhaled for a long moment before meeting my gaze once again, "My mother died saving your ancestor, in the same way that caused Ciara's black out. If she means anything to you, then keep yourself safe."

"Why me and not her?" I retorted quickly.

"She can reflect a curse that comes at her directly more easily then she can bring another back to life." The Gray Lady whispered her voice barely audible. We remained silent, our eyes not connected anymore. I gazed over to Ciara, who stirred for a moment, but seemed better then worse. "When she wakes," I looked back to the ghost who was now holding a black cube, "Give her this…" She opened the cube, revealing the lost diadem of Rowena. "She deserves to wear it, as you," She levitated the locket out of my shirt, that I commonly forget even exists, "Wear the mark of your family."

"I will." She handed the box over, I opened the lid to examine the sapphires and bronze, I looked up to thank her but she was gone.

I crawled carefully into the plush bed, quickly noting that it was much to stiff for my tastes. With slow and deliberate movements, I curled against the curve of her body, wrapping my one arm over her protectively, my hand resting at the small of her back.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to you in the past, and I know that nothing I could ever do will make up for the childhood that I took away from you. Just, please, Ciara, you're not evil, you're brilliant. I don't know why, because sometimes I really want to just murder you but others I want nothing more then this. As sudden as this is… I want you to come with me tomorrow night to a sort of 'club' meeting that I have to appear in. I'm going to make up… As much as I possible can for all the pain that I've caused you… We just can't fight anymore… I don't want to lose you to our tempers." I moved a loose strand of hair from her eye's when they started to flutter open. "You're wrong about one thing though, I do have a heart and ever since I kissed you when you were trying to cut my throat to pieces, I've come to realize that it's attached to yours whether either of us approve or not."

"'History has no beginning and no end, so it shall repeat until fate can be true as it should have been in the first place.' Rowena gave her life for Salazar though they never so much as touched hands while dancing." She whispered, curling into my grasp, blinking her bright blue eyes open. "'Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children might not breathe again.'"

I closed my eyes and smiled at the thought of her and me over powering the ministry and ridding ourselves of muggles and mudbloods alike. "In due time we will live their dreams."

"We can't, Tom… It's too dangerous for us to be together, it's too dangerous for me to be around anyone." She sat up her hair falling around her face. I sat up and cupped her chi, turning it towards me. I leaned into her lips for a short kiss that she was reluctant to give.

"Why? Why can't we be together? Why can't you be around people?" She swung her legs off the bed and muttered something. "I'm sorry what was that?" I whispered in her ear.

"I killed them… I blew them up with my _magic_! My mother! My sister! My father!" She began to cry mercilessly. Not sure what to do, I took a deep breath and tugged her into my arms once again, laying her back down.

"Relax Ciara; you're not going to hurt me. I'm just as strong a wizard as you are a witch and we can be great and so we will." She stopped crying after about five minutes, and I wiped away the tears with my thumb. I lay on my stomach next to her, leaning my chest onto her body to cup her cheeks with my hands. "You're gorgeous, Ms. Ravenclaw." A smile peaked at the corners of her lips.

"And you're annoying." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I snapped at it playfully with my teeth before tucking into my chest. "Goodnight, Tom"

"Well I suppose we can sleep here, together." I joked before cradling her head over my heart, running my hands into her hair.

It was a while after but sleep claimed my mind and for once I slept sweetly.


	6. No

Chapter Six: No

I relaxed as Tom's breathing slowly evened out as he fell into the grasps of sleep's greedy hands. Stifling a yawn, I covered my mouth with a smile, happy that he was at peace and seemingly unhurt after all the pain that I had very recently cause him. At the memory of such I frowned. How could I hurt him that way? Morbidly, I cast a glance his way. "You wonder why we can't be together." I whispered, brushing his hair back over his head, "Well, we just can't. If we were together… You would get hurt. It's as simple as that." How I wished that I could tell him that all the fear, and all the pain that he had caused in my life, melted into a form of sick love. In a masochistic way, I depended on him. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without his abuse in the two years that we attended the same orphanage. I probably would never have discovered my magical ability.

Who am I kidding? The darker side of my mind, dug into my hip to find the small and thinly bladed dagger. I fingered the hilt cautiously. My subconscious begged for me to plunge it into his throat. _Do it._ _He wouldn't have wasted these seconds when you were younger._ **He had plenty of chances to kill me had he wanted to.** The dark voice quieted itself and released the blade.

"I'm more dangerous then you can imagine. Your temper taught me well." I loosened his tie and undid the first button on his shirt; he seemed to sigh in response. I rolled onto my side, lazily draping my arm over him." After a few moments of eerie silence, I sang as quietly as I could, knowing how angry he would be if I woke him.

"_Be there the eagle that soars through the sky, hiding from creatures like you and I. Beware of the serpent who treads in the dust, Bearer not of knowledge but only of lust. Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children shall not breathe again. Be there the eagle, with wisdom filled eyes. telling great stories but never a lie. Bearing her talons, she knows that she must, facing the serpent that all of us distrust. Be there the eagle that soars through the sky, hiding from creatures like you and I. Beware of the serpent who treads in the dust, Bearer not of knowledge but only of lust. Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children shall not breathe again. Be there the serpent, both tricky and sly. Telling the secrets that we try to hide. He snaps at the eagle, a deed of mistrust. His fangs dripping venom, the strike is unrushed. Be there the eagle that soars through the sky, hiding from creatures like you and I. Beware of the serpent who treads in the dust, Bearer not of knowledge but only of lust. Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children shall not breathe again. Be there the eagle, she's writhing in pain, she longs for the days she won't see again. Be there the serpent, now a dichotomy, He bleeds from sore gashes, and screams audibly. Be there the eagle that soars through the sky, hiding from creatures like you and I. Beware of the serpent who treads in the dust, Bearer not of knowledge but only of lust. Fear their combining all good to refrain, for all my sweet children shall not breathe again. They feared their combining all good did refrain, for all their sweet children did not breathe again"._

"You have a beautiful voice." Tom complimented. I gasped a bit; unaware that he had been awake through the whole ordeal.

"I was sure you were asleep…" I turned away from him, removing my hands from him.

"You don't need to go…" He grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers, "I mistreated you for two years, and I suppose you have every right to go."

"Tom, you were awake and you heard what I said. We _can't _be together." I stood up, and turned to face him. I shouldn't have let you sit with me… I can feel that I'm hurting you but..." I inhaled sharply, "We can't be friends, or anything more then that, I should have known to stay away from you when I recognized you on the train." I walked away slowly.

"Ciara… Don't…" I paused where I was.

"I'll make it as if these past two days never happened, I promise."

And with my final statement I left the room of requirement and bounded towards the common room where I knew Alex would be waiting, hungry for details, regardless of the _extremely_ late hour.


	7. Forget Me Not

A/N: This is a little vulgar so you'll know when to stop if you don't want to read the mildly explicit content (it will probably get worse as the story progresses) If you do choose to skip it, you need to read the very last line of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Forget Me Not

I watched her walk from the bed where she lay only a few moments ago. A match was struck in my chest and my insides slowly began to ignite. Everything curled at the edges that the flames licked hungrily at and became singed in the centers from the over bearing heat. In a fit of anger, I stormed from the room and practically ran to the dungeons to get some advice from Marcus.

I kicked open the door to the sixth year boy's dormitory and ripped the curtain off of his bed. He woke in a panic because of the loud noise I had created. Upon seeing my enraged composure, he got up and dressed in a short moment.

We walked up the steps to the common room and he lit a fire before standing before me again. I met his gaze, fear striking into him, and I saw my reflection: red eyes looking for blood and vengeance. He bowed before even considering saying anything. "How can I be of service my lord?"

"I am troubled Marcus." I hissed, venom pouring from my words. I clenched and unclenched my fists in a futile attempt to control my anger. "I was refused by a fourth year prefect."

"Who?" He asked out of respect and curiosity as well, I never asked anyone for advice.

"Ciara Helena Linday." I whispered, the simple sound of her name calming me ever so slightly.

"On what grounds could she or would she even dare refuse the most powerful wizard of our time?" He asked bewildered.

"She had more then enough reason to, but I offered her something that many witches would leap at the chance for. Though when I held it out to her she refused to take something she already had." I growled, spitting out the last second. I turned away from him.

"What could she already have that you alone could give?" Marcus questioned, enthralled in the storyline.

"Power. The most deadly force in our world; power, and she has as much as I. I was refused by my _equal_."

"But sir, there is no one in our world that could ever match your strength in any area."

"Marcus… I created her." He stared at me in awe. I went into detail about everything that had happened since the train ride this afternoon. "… When she walked away something cracked inside of me." He pondered everything that I had said for what seemed like hours but I'm sure only a few moments had honestly passed.

"I shall need some time to think about this before I can even comprehend to tell you what to do, or where to even begin. I suggest you try to talk to her tomorrow during breakfast." He finished his statement, standing and bowing once again. "I request your leave." I stormed out the secret entrance before he could give me another reason to kill someone. I walked calmly back to my room and went to sleep the second that my head hit the pillow, anxious for the morning to arrive.

_She just walked away._

The second I saw her blue eyes, she turned her gaze away from mine and left with another girl about my age with short and choppy black hair. I tried to follow, pushing through a crowd to get to her but she was gone.

She wasn't at breakfast.

She wasn't at lunch.

She wasn't at dinner.

On my breaks I looked for her in the Room of Requirement, in the Prefect bathroom, in the Library, and every where that I could possibly think of that she could be hiding. A week passed in the same manner, a piece of my mind slipping away every time I saw her, or thought I saw her at the least. There was no answer from Marcus, but he and the rest of the knights ignored me, as they well should with the mood that I was in. I dedicated myself to my studies and searching for her, but she must not have wanted to be found.

September passed painfully, I found myself extremely irritable so I ceased contact with any of those I would have even considered as a close relation to a friend. On September 30th, I called a meeting of the knights.

They came in single file, heads bowed. I glared at each and every one of them. "Much has been going on at Hogwarts in the past month and I hear that you all of been a great deal active in the student body. Any new events that I should know about?" I growled and a few of the boys that sat in front of my shuddered at the sound. "Speak up boys." I yelled at them and Marcus raised his hand slowly. "Yes my pet?" I calmed down.

"I saw something that you will find greatly displeasing…"

"Well do tell?"

"I saw a dark haired girl, which fit your description of the heir, fraternizing with Alexander Goyle."

Goyle stiffened, and I walked over to his chair and stood behind him, running my hand over his neck. "You all may leave, except for my _dear friend _hear." I whispered the last part in his ear and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"Cruccio." I said in a flat. Emotionless tone, smiling as his screams filled the dungeons.

A week had passed before I summoned Goyle back. He trudged in the door. "I need your help, Goyle."

"Yes my lord."

"I want you to assemble the knights for your own protection in this instance but you will find our dear friend Ms. Linday and you will approach her as you normally would in the main entrance to the castle tomorrow, then ask her to wait while you went to grab something and then run far away from the entrance."

"Are you going to ki-kill her?"

"Oh, I have much worse planned for her the murder."

The next day I walked about with a spring in my step for everything was falling into place. She was to meet him after dinner and the day sped by as it should have.

I heard them talking from around the corner, "I've go to go grab my books from the hall, I'll be back in a moment." He left. I rounded the corner and she wasn't the least bit surprised to see me.

(The next dialogue is all mental)

"I knew you were up to something." She said calmly as I stalked towards her.

"You don't leave Tom Riddle and expect there to be no consequences for your actions."

"I'm as strong as you and you know it, Tom."

I stopped maybe fifteen feet in front of her, my vision becoming red, and her eyes darkening quickly. I tensed my hand on my wand and drew it from my pocket shouting a curse. I hit her square in the chest and she cast back missing narrowly. She rapidly fired more curses and I got closer and closer, blocking her attacks easily. Once she was within reach, I levitated her to the secret passage behind one of the pictures in the entrance and pushed her with magic against the wall, binding her there. "You said it would be as if you never existed but you were wrong."

My hands hit her throat as they had a month ago. I squeezed, feeling the life of her draining into my hands and I stopped right before she passed out. She dropped to the ground. She looked up at me with a snarl, teeth bared as though she were an animal. She swung at my chest but I stepped back each time. She lunged once luckily and caught my tie. She dragged me forward, pulling the knot.

"You think I wanted to leave?"

"Yes. You wouldn't have if you didn't."

"You're wrong."

"Prove it."

"Fine."

She pushed me against the wall, my back slamming into the stone. Her lips pounded into mine and I was trapped. She bit on my lower lip and tugged on my hair, for what could have been hours but felt extremely fast before I started acting on her proof.

I ran my hands against her scalp, scraping it with my nails, the kiss becoming fierce as our tongues knotted together. Her body pressed harder into mine and heat swelled all over my body. She pulled her tongue out of my mouth and trailed it down to the base of my neck and bit down over my jugular. The action sent me lunging for the wall across from us, she was pinned now. She chewed on the soft spot and I pulled at her hair. I moaned as her tongue slipped back between my lips. My hands worked down her body tracing over her perfect breasts, at least I thought the were perfect until I found her legs beneath the robes. _Quidditch muscles_, I thought to myself. I squeezed the outsides of her thighs and she instinctively wrapped them around my hips, her lips now level with mine.

I pressed her against the wall grinding out hips together and she roared in delight. My hands traveled back up her body and under her shirt, stopping for a moment on her stomach. I traced along the bottom of her bra with my forefingers, when I heard the hinges of the portrait squeaking.

I dropped her to her feet and walked down the corridor, not wanting to lose my position as Head Boy.

"Tom!" She yelled aloud when I was about to turn a corner.

I saw her mouth the word before a bright white light took over my vision leaving me unconscious. "Obliviate."

* * *

A/N: Review what you think should come of this little twist I had in store for you! ;3


	8. A Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note: I don't own any of the little pieces of song lyrics that are in this piece, the song got stuck in my head and… it suits the current situation wouldn't you say so?**

_This chapter is dedicated to my best friend and my boyfriend, Ray: Thank you for always being there when I needed someone for absolutely anything. You've taught me so much in the past year and I really don't know how I could have handled the situations that occurred without you. You mean the world to me and this chapter is for you, because I know that every time I turn around, you'll be waiting. Happy Anniversary. _

* * *

Chapter Eight: Total Eclipse of the Heart

I fled the scene as though there was blood on my hands. Every shadow reminded me of a professor lurking in the dark or even worse a wandering prefect. Each noise that sounded rattled my ears, drips of water, a hoot of an owl. There was an overwhelming feeling of being watched. I crossed my arms over my chest and started to run from the invisible people and the torturous sounds. _Turn around. _A beautiful tenor voice called and I ignored the calling and kept on running.

I hit the steps in the Entrance Hall, trying to get away as fast as I possible could. I tripped a few times because my vision was skewed, only then did I care to notice the tears streaking my cheeks noiselessly as I sprinted up the steps. I stopped at the top of the staircase and was met with an overwhelmingly beautiful full moon that was at the top of the windows near the door to the common room. In the split second that I saw it, a cloud settle across the light, darkening the room that I was in. I drew my wand with a whispered lumos, and made my way quickly to the door.

With a swift knock on the door, the eagle stretched his wings and wailed. _Turn around._ The voice called again.

"I seek entrance to the house of Ravenclaw!" I screeched, feeling the presence of something getting closer…

"What can run but never walks, has a mouth but never talks, has a head but never weeps, has a bed but never sleeps?" the eagle responded hastily sensing my insecurity.

"A river." I said hastily before slipping into the now open door and slamming it shut behind me. I was met with overwhelming darkness and I used my wand to find my way back to the dormitories. I found my bed and curled into the sheets after changing. There were footsteps around me, but in the safety of my own bed, I was unafraid. I took a deep breath and shoved it off as nothing until the curtains to my bed were ripped open.

"Where HAVE you BEEN, CIARA?" my closest friend Alex whispered, though I was sure I heard some of the other girls stirring in there sleep, perhaps awakening t the sudden commotion. I ignored her and rolled over in my bed, twisting myself into the sheets. "TURN AROUND." I flipped over and pointed my wand at her neck, pressing the tip against her pale white skin.

"I believe the question to be asked is: where have _you _been?" She stared at me dumbfounded, her green eyes shining with fear and confusion alike. I moved a strand of her golden hair away from her cheek. "_Imperio…_" I whispered inaudible to the girls around us. "Go back to bed sweetie, you're imagining things, I've been here the whole time and you _will_ do well to remember that." I closed the curtains and wound myself back into the blankets and fell asleep quickly but it was an uneasy rest.

_I sat in a stiff wooden chair in a dark room, unable to reach for my wand, I let my head fall back against the rest of the chair, the ropes around my ankles, wrists and chest almost unbearable tight. "Where am I?" I questioned more aggravated then afraid. A hissing came from directly in front of me and calloused hand reached out and caressed my cheek. The sweet smell of mint and honey came with the touch and gradually another hand was placed on my other cheek, drawing small circles over the bones. I snapped my chin from side to side, shrinking out of the stranger's grasp which earned me a cold, hard laugh- Tom._

"_I know you'll never be the boy, you always wanted to be." I hissed back at him._

"_You've got me labeled all wrong then dear," A swift palm stung my cheek and I glared at him, not entirely sure where her was though, "I always get what I want. What makes some silly little girl an exception to that?"_

_I fiddled with the knots, knowing that most wizards have little to no common sense, tying knots would seem petty and unimportant to them. "Riddle, you've got no idea what you're dealing with."_

"_Yes well, Ciara, neither do you, but I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark." He paused, turning away, the potion clear by the soft shuffle of his feet. I untied the knots while he mummbled something about 'being in a powder keg and giving off sparks'. I put my head down when I realized the meaning of his words… _

"_Tom… You are powerful but you're no match for me. Perhaps in strength you have me but not in fearlessness. You've got something to live for." _

_He growled at me a fierce sound that I looked into the face of, for I could feel his breath hot on my face as he closed in. "But every now and then, I know you'll always be the only boy, who wanted me the way that I am. Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe, as magical and wondrous as you. Every now and then I know there's nothing any better: there's nothing that I just wouldn't do." I admitted with my eyes looking directly into his, as his hands clamped down around mine. "I would rather be without you then watch you get hurt because of me and it doesn't matter if I fall apart."_

"_There's nothing I can say." He whispered and for a momment he let me into his head where the only thought that crossed his mind was an eclipse, something great being blacked out from existance. _

_Light started to come back into the room and when I saw his face, his deep sapphire eyes shining, I noted that they were shining because of confusion and nothing more. He had no idea who I was: The exact way that things should be. _

Light filtered through the light blue canopy and I rushed out of bed to the bathrooms, scrubbing myself clean and magically drying my hair before slipping into the dull uniform I had already grown bored of. In a matter of minutes I was down in the Great Hall, somewhat hungry but after the dream I decided to play with my food rather then eat it. I looked up at my surroundings though. There was Alex to my right, Georgia Lovegood to my left, then three boys in my year across from me. I believe there names are James, Andrew and Christopher, respectively, not that they really mattered to me in the slightest. They bantered on and I ignored them as per always, surveying more of the overall picture: Hogwarts.

I turned around to face the Slytherin table and immediately made contact with Alexander Goyle, one of Riddle's followers. With the use of legimancy, "Alexander, do you believe in second chances?"

"I'm surprised to hear from you today, but yes I do. I don't think the world would run on its course without them for humans are forgiving people and also very stupid we make mistakes, all of us. There would be no way to get over obstacles with more then one chance." He said, looking back to his food as if nothing were going on.

"I see… Don't bring me up to Tom or any of the other 'knights' I obliviated him last night and it's better if we aren't re-introduced." I cut the mental tie between us and made my way towards the headmaster's study. There were better places for me to be at the momment then at Hogwarts.

I walked up the steps and approached his desk, "Professor Dippet, I request transfer papers to one of the other magical study schools." He looked up from his papers, bewildered.

"To which school, dear?" He asked a bit dumbfounded, not surprisingly, I was one of his favorite students as was Mr. Riddle. Speaking of him, the further the better.

"Durmstang academy in northern Scottland."

"Why Ciara?" He seemed genuinly upset and I pushed his emotions aside.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, and now I'm only falling apart, there's nothing I can say…" I thought to Tom's appearance in my dream last night and put his thoughts into words, "A total eclipse of the heart."


End file.
